


Never Backing Down From a Dare

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dry Humping, Getting dares from strangers, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, dont do this kids, jilix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bored September 'twins' decide to tackle their boredom by asking strangers on the internet to give them dares. Neither one to back out of a dare, Jisung and Felix now try making each other moan, the loser will end up being the others servant for a day.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Kudos: 53





	Never Backing Down From a Dare

When Jisung woke up, he realized just how quiet the dorm was. How _suspiciously_ quiet the dorm was. Only until he realized that it was the group's day off and he remembers everyone making plans yesterday to go out while he wanted to stay in and relax. Jisung did feel slightly bitter about being the only one staying home but he knew it was his fault and couldn't blame the others as they did ask if he wanted to go with anyone, he just didn't think he'd want too. Now he was partially regretting staying home alone but didn't want to focus on the negative so he decided to write down a few lyrics, feeling productive and inspired even on his day off.

Fortunately for Jisung though, he didn't have to wait long for someone to return when he heard the front door open about 10 minutes later. Not bothering to hide his giddiness, he practically skips to the entryway where Felix was busy pulling his shows off his feet.

"You're back early," Jisung points out curiously, remembering how Felix, Changbin, Jeongin, and Seungmin were planning to spend the day at the cinema then arcade.

"Someone had to bring you back your cheesecake," Felix finishes pulling off his shoes with a smile to hold up a bag from Jisung's favorite bakery, holding his precious cheesecake.

"You're officially my favorite!" Jisung gives Felix a giant hug before quickly taking the bag from his twin's hands, instantly cuddling the food to his chest.

After convincing Jisung to share his cheesecake with the Aussie only if they watch anime together, they both head back to Jisung's and Jeongin's shared room, the latter obviously out right now. Due to the duo not minding skinship, they curl up together on Jisung's bed, the laptop placed to the side of them as they occasionally snack on the cheesecake- more like inhaling for Jisung actually but Felix doesn't mind as it brings out the rapper's adorable squirrel like visuals.

Though, after watching the last 3 episodes of season 1 of Haikyu!! Jisung let out a low whine, rolling onto his back with a pout on his face as the website they was watching on didn't have more seasons.

"What're we gonna do now?"

Felix pondered for a moment, quickly glancing at his phone before an idea popped in his head. "Ah! I saw this tiktok trend where people went on Totally-Not-Fake-Chat-Roulette and asked strangers for dares."

"That sounds like a terrible idea."

"But we're doing it, right?"

"Duh," the duo laughed before pulling up an incognito tab on Jisung's laptop and heading to the website. They clicked the tab to turn off the video chat part, only wanting the texting before putting 'dares' in the spot where they put their interests at.

Soon enough they were matched with a stranger.

**Stranger connected.**

Stranger : _hi_  
Stranger : _21f_

You : _2 18 males_  
You : _give us a dare?_

Stranger : _sing a duet our your window  
_Stranger : _out*  
_

You : _thank you_

**Stranger disconnected.**

"Alright, what duet we singing?" Jisung laughed, standing up from the laptop, helping Felix up before heading towards the living room where they have a window big enough to both hang out of.

"Frozen?" Felix suggests. "We can sing 'Love's an Open Door'."

"I can Anna!" Jisung screams out dibs, laughing at Felix who lets out a groan.

"I don't wanna be Han though," Felix pouts but doesn't bother complaining as they situate themselves where they are only showing their head and shoulders out the window. "Ready?"

Jisung nods before starting, " _okay, can I just, say something crazy?_ "

" _I love crazy!_ " Felix withholds his laugh as they both get dramatically in it.

" _All my life has been a series of doors in my face, and then suddenly I bump into you._ "

* * *

Jisung and Felix burst out laughing, panting slightly at their overuse of energy into the song, getting to much into their theatrics where they forgot they were suppose to be singing out the window and ended up dramatically acting out the scene just in the living room. Though, seeing Felix fortnight dancing whilst busting out Han's lyrics didn't help Jisung's stomach not hurt from laughing so much.

"That was fun," Felix points out, quickly catching his breath as he leads the way back to Jisung's room, plopping himself infront of the laptop where Jisung quickly copies, now basically cuddling up to Felix's side at this point.

"New dare?" With a nod from Felix, Jisung reconnects with another stranger.

**Stranger connected.**

Stranger : _28m_

You : _2 18 males_  
You : _give us a dare?_

Stranger : _try making each other moan_

You : _okay thank you_

Stranger : _let me watch?_  
Stranger : _;)_

You : _nope_  
You : _bye!_

**You disconnected.**

Jisung shook his head at the pervert before turning towards Felix with wagging eyebrows. Felix shakes his head with a laugh before quickly moving to straddle Jisung's lap, pushing his laptop to the side. Jisung's breath hitches for a moment, before gripping Felix's hips lightly, remember this is a dare.

It's not like they haven't done this before, 8 hormonal males living in close quarters, they have to get off as some point and what better way then helping each other get off. Minho likes to call it ' _brotherly-bonding_ ' while Chan always responds with ' _there is nothing brotherly about this_ ' which is very much true.

"How about we make this more interesting?" Felix smirks down at Jisung, the rapper slightly caressing the dancer's thighs while Felix's hands rest on Jisung's neck, lightly curling his fingers around his hair causing shivers to lightly go down the rapper's spine.

"Hmm?"

"We have to make each other moan, the first one to moan has to be the other's servant.. For a day," Felix smiles smugly, knowing Jisung is slightly, _slightly_ more sensitive then himself so it should be easy to win.

Jisung knows it too but with his pride, he never backs down from a dare like this, even ones with terrible consequences if he loses. "Deal-" he agrees only to get cut off with Felix instantly landing his lips on his own. The kiss at first was soft, barely moving against each other as their hands lightly grasp at the others clothing.

Jisung almost lets out a gasp, determined to not make any noise, he bites down on Felix's lip, their kiss getting more rougher as time goes on, their teeth clinking as they press harder together. Jisung hands tighten on Felix's hips, trying to pull the male closer to him although it is basically impossible while Felix was gripping Jisung's hair, tugging on it every so often to get Jisung to make a noise though each fail makes him more competitive towards their 'game'.

Though, soon enough, Felix grinds down on Jisung, both pulling a gasp from the boys at the same time. They both brush it away, figuring it wasn't an actual moan and that they didn't want to stop the back-and-forth they have going on.

"Lix" Jisung murmurs roughly, slowly pushing Felix down to lying on his back on the bed, Jisung lying right on top of him without breaking their kiss. Felix lets out a small ' _yes_ ', harshly biting his lip as Jisung starts kissing down the younger's neck, lightly nibbling without leaving marks. Knowing his neck is sensitive though, Felix pulls Jisung back into another soft like kiss, slipping his tongue into the other's mouth, lightly massaging his tongue against Jisung's before it quickly grows more passionate and list filled, both of them fighting for dominance.

Unconsciously, Felix presses down, quickly grinding against Jisung which ends up erupting a moan from both of them at the same time but too into the pleasure to actually notice the game going on at that point. Gripping his belt hoops, Jisung pushes up while pulling Felix closer, having them grind against each other, their movements getting more erratic as they keep going, their kiss turning into just panting into each other's mouth at this point as they both try reaching their own climax.

"Shit- Sungie," Felix moans in English, his hands moving from gripping Jisung's shirt to pressing them on the bed beside the elder's head, giving him more control to go faster, earning a stuttered moan for Jisung.

"Lixie- I'm going to-" Jisung gasps, the heat and pressure building up as he moves a hand up Felix's torso, thumbing across the boy's sensitive nipples sending shocks of pleasure down Felix's spine.

"Fuck.. Come with me Sungie, let me see you come apart," Felix manages to push out the words with his deep voice, knowing what it does to the other as he bites down on Jisung's neck, feeling himself come undone with a loud moan. Under him, he feels Jisung shudder, a whimper exiting him as his movements quickly become sloppy before stilling the pressure fades from coming so hard.

They both still other than the panting and Felix flopping onto his side, pressing his head against Jisung's shoulder, neither of them bothering to clean up the mess in their pants yet.

"We tied," Jisung murmurs after finally catching his breath, turning to wrap around Felix, too tired to get up and too tired to care about how sweaty they both are.

"Mhm," Felix just responds, lightly nudging his nose against Jisung's comfortably.

"What then?"

"Later.. Nap time."

Jisung doesn't bother arguing, quickly falling asleep whilst cuddling himself further into Felix's chest, the younger wrapping his arms and legs around the former in response, both quickly snoozing away.

* * *

After a 15-minute nap, they decided to shower together to further their 'bonding' as Jisung jokes earning a cute giggle from Felix when Changbin, Seungmin, and Jeongin decide to come back.

Changbin checks Jisung's room, seeing the laptop opened still on the Totally-Not-Fake-Chat-Roulette website, the previous conversation the 'twins' had with the last stranger still up with the faint smell of sex lingering around the room causes him to let out a deep sigh before walking out, not wanting to imagine that situation as he focuses to think of other things as he innocently smiles at the youngest.

"What are the others up to?" Seungmin asks as he takes a seat on the couch next to Jeongin who was switching through random TV shows to watch.

"They're showering," Changbin states, not bothering to elaborate.

" _Just_ showering?" Seungmin wiggles his eyebrows teasingly while Jeongin fakes a gag.

" _Just showering_ ," Changbin confirms, pushing the thought of a naked Felix riding a desperate mess of Jisung to the back of his mind, forcing his mind to put away any more imaginative scenarios as he watches Jeongin finally pick a random TV show.


End file.
